


Many Hands

by shipofpromises



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipofpromises/pseuds/shipofpromises
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay take part in an alien ritual, where tired travellers are re-energised and awoken, by the empaths of their world.





	Many Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in early Season Six.

_Captain's log Star Date 53167, Voyager continues to dock at the Markonian Space Station, though we've had some minor security breaches during our time here, the whole crew have found this to be a fascinating and welcoming experience. A species from a nearby planet, called the Kinbori have invited myself and Commander Chakotay to visit their homeworld. Following a misunderstanding between Mr Paris, Mr Kim and some youths from Kinbori, their Magistrate wishes to "make amends" with us and show us the more peaceful side of their culture._

\---

"Captain, we would be honoured if you and your companion would join us at our medical suite, to take part in our Ceremony of Homecoming." the Magistrate's voice was booming and friendly, he clapped Chakotay on the back and ushered them into a small structure surrounded by trees.

"I'm not sure the commander and I require any medical attention..." Kathryn replied, trying to keep the sense of trepidation out of her voice.

"You mistake me... apologies. It is simple ritual of welcoming home, where tired travellers are re-energised and awoken. Their spirits lifted." his voice boomed once more, his laugh echoing down the halls.

"In that case, we would be happy to... take part." Kathryn looked to Chakotay for a moment, smiling. They had encountered such rituals in other Delta Quadrant cultures. It often involved food, drink and telling stories of their travels. Though she was tired from the many days of 'diplomacy', she was excited at the idea of a party in their honour.

The Magistrate walked them onwards, down a brightly lit corridor with countless doors.

A green door to the left opened, enchanting smells filling the air around them. Out stepped a tall, broad Kinboriwoman. She had dark skin, long orange hair, and kind brown eyes.

"I am Maji..." the woman bowed to Kathryn "Welcome Captain. I will be administering your ceremony today." She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled.

"Oh? We don't... this isn't a communal ceremony?" Kathryn asked, disappointed to be separated from her first officer, but intrigued nonetheless. 

"We believe it's important to first allow the body to relax, and later we stimulate the mind. Together!" the Magistrate shouted over his shoulder to her as he walked away from them both, and turned the corner. Both Kathryn and Chakotay were surprised by his departure.

"Commander Chakotay, Amon will join you shortly. Captain, would you like to come with me?" Maji's voice was soft and sweet, her hands took Kathryn's in her own and began guiding her through the green door.

"Okay..." Kathryn answered slowly, quirking a curious eyebrow at Chakotay.

He smiled back at her, tugging his earlobe awkwardly.

"Enjoy... Captain." He told her, deathly curious as to what was about to unfold for her.

\---

"Maji, what exactly is this... ceremony?" a brief flash of caution shot through her, wondering if their luck had finally run out with the Kinbori, and if perhaps they had signed up for more than they had bargained for.

"Do not worry, my dear Captain. This will be a very relaxing experience. Amongst my people I am know as 'Doo-nari', or 'the many handed one.' It is my vocation to mend, relax and sooth those who are in need...." Maji busied herself opening jars, as she explained to Kathryn what her role was.

"Oh... so this is some kind of massage?" Kathryn tried to peek over the woman's shoulder to look at the items she was readying. 

"Of both mind and body... I believe our physiology is compatible, but first, may I place my hands on your face... to understand you more?" Maji turned and faced Kathryn, and raised her hands.

"Compatible for what..." Kathryn started to ask, but trailed off as Maji place her hands on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks tenderly.

Instantly Kathryn felt weightless, her eyes closed shut and she felt her feet lift off the ground.

When she opened her eyes again she was sitting on the edge of a raised bed.

"What... what just happened?" she asked, curious.

"You relaxed for a moment. That is all. Now, for the ceremony to begin, I need you to disrobe. Then we can we begin the 'massage'." Maji smiled, her eyes shining, and then turned her back to her.

Kathryn felt deep trust with this other woman, as if she had met her before, and so easily complied.

She quickly removed every item of her uniform, and was down to her panties alone.

"When you are disrobed completely, please, lay on the bed. Face down." Maji's voice was serene, and it made Kathryn melt into the bed.

Maji approached her, and placed a towel across Kathryn's body, to provide her some modesty. "Thank you." Kathryn's voiced croaked.

When Maji placed her hands on Kathryn's shoulders, Kathryn swore she could hear the ocean in the distance. She closed her eyes and could smell the sea salt. Feel the sand between her toes.

Then she felt Maji's hands move, slow confident strokes down either side of her naked back. Kathryn relaxed into the bed, as hands soothed away the tension in her body. Maji's knuckles dug deep into her lower back and she groaned in appreciation, and then immediately scolded herself inwardly for having such a lapse in control.

"Please, Kathryn. Do not hide your vocal expressions here. I want you to tell me when it feels... just right." Kathryn immediately began to worry about the possible sexual undertones of the situation, her face scrunching up, an awkward feeling inside her.

"Shh... I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, this is not a mating ritual... the purpose is to help you let go of the tension created by your travel, and the sadness of your loneliness..." Kathryn raised her head and stared Maji directly in the eye.

"Maji? Are you... a telepath?!" Kathryn really started to feel uncomfortable, and pulled the towel around her.

"No. No. I am more like.. an empath. Does this make you, uncomfortable? On my planet we are healers. This..." she motioned around the room "... ceremony is medicinal. I will take care of you, and it is... private."

"You mean like, doctor patient confidentially?" Kathryn joked, trying to lighten the mood again. 

"Of course... now. Please, do as your 'doctor' is ordering and relax." Maji's tone changed to a more commanding one and it made Kathryn smile.

"Yes ma'am!" she replied and lay back down on the bed.

Maji took a deep breath, centering herself and then began again. This human was indeed contrary, as the Magistrate had suggested. Maji took it as a challenge, and looked forward to making this Captain come undone.

Maji rubbed her hands together, and they began emmiting a deep warmth. She placed her hands on either side of Kathryn's shoulders, and in smooth sweeping motions her hands glided down her arms, to the wrist, back up to the shoulders and then over her shoulder blades. She repeated these actions, the pressure getting deeper with every stroke. She then alternated to smooth down over her back, each hand on either side of her spine, and then sweeping over her sides, pressing into the flesh of Kathryn's waist.

Here is where Kathryn moaned, deeply in appreciation once more.

"Good. Good. You have tension, here." Maji punctuated her words with strong kneading motions.

Kathryn took deep breathes as she enjoyed both the pleasure and pain of these sensations.

Maji's hands felt incredibly hot on her skin, she wondered idly if this was the "compatibility" that Maji sought previously.

Maji's hands were large, managing to span the entirety of Kathryn's waist. Big fingers stroked her tired aging muscles.

Kathryn had no idea she had so much tension built up in her body. The massage felt incredible, better than anything the doctor or any other hologram could possibly manage.

Maji's hands stroked down Kathryn's left arm, all the way to her hand. Maji rubbed an oily moisturiser into Kathryn's hand, taking special care of each individual digit. She used small short strokes of her thumbs, massaging up each finger, over each knuckle, massaging the muscle tendons.

Kathryn considered how oddly intimate it was to have a stranger take her hand, even under these circumstances. Kathryn vaguely become aware of a secondary sensation, the feeling of Maji's hands pushing deeply into her lower back and sides.

Kathryn opened her eyes suddenly at the feeling, of something not being quite right. Since when did her masseuse have two pairs of hands? The moment she had opened her eyes, all the hands dissipated from her body.

"What? How..." She looked over her shoulder at Maji, her hands were glowing orange, and she was smiling down at her.

"We've talked about this. I am ordering you to relax. Captain. This... this is part of our ceremony."

"I don't understand..." Kathryn was starting to get restless, her curiosity and her anxiety about being deceived were creeping up on her. No matter how good this felt, she didn't like the feeling of being out of control.

"Why... why must you understand?" Maji shook her head in annoyance. It bothered her that the ceremony was being interrupted, as she knew each time was like starting all over again.

She looked down at this curious woman, and gripped her hand a little tighter, and then she felt an overwhelming feeling of fear from her. A fear of being hurt once more, if she allowed her defences to come down. She decided that tough love wasn't going to work anymore and knew she needed to change her tactic.

Maji sighed and kneeled down so she was at the same level as Kathryn. "You must understand... to feel comfortable. I am sorry. I didn't not realise your... curiosity could not be cured." Maji smiled all the time that she spoke to Kathryn. "I am an empath, as I told you.. so I can sense what you feel, but I can also suggest, and 'ghost' my touch, into your mind, if you allow it. This is why it feels likes there are... 'many hands'."

"It is... remarkable." Kathryn told her, both amazed at this gift and how Maji chose to use it.

"Only when we are compatible..." Maji nodded in the direction in Kathrny's own hands, which were glowing the same orange as Maji.

She took in a deep breathe and then decided to submit, submit to the relaxation, to the ceremony she so very much needed.

A sadness entered her heart, as she thought about the ceremony itself. A welcome home.

Maji concentrated hard to adapt the ceremony so this traveller would find the spirit energy to continue on their long road home. It was not easy. Their Captain had deep painful memories and emotions, all of them written all over her body. Maji pushed herself hard, urging her mind to meld with the Captain and find the good and joyful feelings inside her, to amplify them. 

The scent of freshly mowed grass invaded Kathryn's senses, the feeling of the sweet Indiana sun on her skin. She sighed and felt a deep comfort inside.

Maji moved to massage Kathryn's right hand. Kathryn thought about Chakotay, holding his hand across a table, feeling his skin on her own.

Suddently a warmth flooded her entire being, like electricity lighting across her entire body, and she gasped with pleasure. Maji smiled, delighted with herself to have finally found this woman's source of joy.

"Please turn over now, Captain." Maji instructed, and Kathryn complied lazily.

Maji's searing hot hands kneaded at the flesh of Kathryn's shoulders, feeling the deep tissue damage underneath her skin. Maji felt momentarily angry that this woman would have to suffer such pain in her body and heart.

She stopped her hands and looked down at Kathryn, to make sure she had not transferred any of her negative energy into her.

Kathryn looked, at peace, her face soft with relaxation.

Maji puffed out a breathe in relief.

She placed both hands on either side of Kathryn's head, and pushed them into her hair, alternating between stroking her scalp and pulling the hair gently. This seemed to relax Kathryn immensely, and she sighed heavily. 

Maji moved her hands across Kathryn's face, stroking up each side of the jawline to her forehead. She stroked her forehead rhythmically, applying gentle pressure to the sides. She stroked over her eyebrows, across her cheekbones, and down to her ears. She rubbed her earlobes between her fingers and thumb, and then gently pinched all around the outer ear.

"A-co-che-moy-aaaaa...." Maji whispered softly in Kathryn's ear, and stepped away from the bed and out of the room. 

Maji knew that her job was complete now, and that the rest was up to the Captain.

Kathryn had heard Maji leave the room, and knew she was alone. However, the many hands continued to move across her body.

She closed her eyes tight trying to hold on to the feeling.

Hands stroked down her back, over her shoulders, down her arms, and across her fingertips. Hands moved through her hair, pulling it slightly and holding her head, weightless in the air. The hands moved as one, stroking and kneading at her flesh.

She thought about the word Maji had uttered and felt a sudden wave of desire crashing through her, like a gentle storm. She resisted the urge to slip her fingers into her panties. Letting the many hands slip inside her instead.

She felt a deep heat and wetness at her core, and felt her vaginal muscles contracting, as if to the beat of a drum. She panted, sucking in deep gulps of air, as an orgasm burst from between her legs, up into her stomach and to her breasts, filling her heart and slipping over her closed eyes, down her arms and out her fingertips.

Suddenly spent, Kathryn curled up into a foetal position on the bed, her whole body relaxed. Sleep would surely claim her now, now and forever. She felt so incredibly tired.

\---

A few moments later, a soft knock on the door awoke her.

"Captain. Come have some refreshments." she heard Maji's voice from the other side of the door. She got up from the bed, and noticed a large white fluffy robe. She gathered it all around her, closing it tightly. She found some slippers and groggily her feet slid into them.

She opened the door, a haze in her mind, not quite sure where she was.

"Come, Captain. He awaits you." Maji took Kathryn's hand, channeling the last of her positive energy into this woman who so desperately needed it.

\---

Kathryn woke up, disorientated but content. She lay on a lounger, wrapped in a cosy cotton robe.

Chakotay was fast asleep across from her on a similar lounger.

"Chakotay..." she whispered, wanting desperately to find out if his experience had been as similarly 'interesting'. Kathryn wondered how she would manage to keep a straight face with him.

"Umm... Kathryn." he turned over to face her and stretched out his arm, his hand seeking hers.

She looked at his hand as if it were a bomb about to explode. Her thoughts raced... and yet something inside her told her to let go.

Her hand fell into his. It was soft, and so warm.

"Hi... are you okay?" she asked him, a soft smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"I'm... better than okay. That was..." Chakotay just groaned happily at the memories invading his senses.

"Yes.. it really was... hmm..." there was a teasing laugh in her voice, that she just couldn't shake.

He smiled, his dimples in full display and her heart skipped in her chest.

"Something... is missing though." she wasn't sure where the thought came from, but it was there. She didn't want to feel it though, didn't want to feel the sadness.

"I know..." he gripped her hand more tightly, pulling her towards him a little.

Something compelled her to follow that pull, and she slinked across the small space between them and onto his lounger.

Without words, without explanation, he simply moved to accommodate her, and she let him wrap his arms around her. Her head on his chest, his two strong arms closed about her. She felt him slipping back into sleep, his chest rising and falling easily.

Now she felt complete.

Now the ceremony was over.

\---

They slept for awhile, before being awoken by the Kinbori for dinner.

When Kathryn woke up, she had never felt more alert or awake in her entire life. It was like 100 cups of coffee and the most beautiful day, with nothing but friendly space ahead.

Though they didn't speak of it after, Kathryn knew in her heart that Chakotay must have experienced something similar to her on the Kinbori homeworld.

The urge to ask him bothered her for days after, but she kept it at bay. She knew that the right moment would come to bring it back up, and that she would eventually find out what the 'many hands' had done for, and to him, too.

\---

Exhausted, Maji lay awake in her bed that night, holding her lover. She tried to fight the urge to sleep because she knew she would not wake up for many days, in order to recuperate the energy given willingly to the incredible Captain of the Starship Voyager.

She smiled, slipping into sleep, hoping that she had managed to 'ghost' some courage of heart into the Captain too.


End file.
